cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
PVE
PVE or Player vs. Environment is the death of players in UHC through the environment rather than of a player. This may include falling from a high place, being blown up by a Creeper or even suffocating in a wall. List of PVE Deaths [[Ultra Hardcore (Season 1)|'Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 1)']] The season started its PVE deaths with a bang when Ibobotastic meets mobs a variety of mobs right away when on the surface trying to get more wood. A careless fall sent him to the first death of the season. And in the next episode, WillyBix had just the same amount of bad luck, and was shot by a skeleton. Once Spryite got his first kill, he got himself trapped in sand and suffocated. The next PVE death is a massive 3 episodes away, on episode 5 when Kricken was unfortunately blown by a creeper. Vasehh got an unfortunate game himself and burned away in a lava pit, while not too long after Flexvoid was doomed to fall by a spider. The next episode, 2nd to last, Pokediger1 was also doomed to die to a spider, which left 4 survivors. Thinknoodles walked into fire whilst trying to kill a skeleton, counting a PVE death to the fire/skeleton. The last PVE death consisted of Dowsey falling by a skeleton, almost landing in lava. [[Ultra Hardcore (Season 2)|'Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 2)']] Hearts were lowered mainly due to the hunger for the Nether. Many players went through the nether, battling Blazes, Ghasts, & more. However only one kill from PVE has occurred in the Nether this season. Dowsey, HBomb94, & TofuuGaming had an unsuccessful time in the Nether and lost the most hearts. Though none of them died. The first death that counted as PVE was by Grapeapplesauce, once returning to the over world, he got portal trapped (portal filled with lava) and with no hope of survival, died from the lava. This left Guntexs (Grape's teammate) trapped in the nether. Unfortunately, two episodes later, with only one PVP and PVE death taken place, IdeactivateMC was startled by a creeper and took 2nd PVE death. Dowsey, whilst still counted winner, died horribly in lava, due to lag. Whilst Guntexs was looking for another way out, and his health took a toll the time trying to survive, he was finally killed by a ghast in episode 7. Not too long later, Starboy103 was also killed by PVE, this time in the over world, by a spider. Moving all the way to the last episode (Episode 10) TYBZI became a victim of lava, and not too long later, was Graser10 too, also by a portal trap that trapped Grapeapplesauce earlier in the season. With Graser10 the last PvE death of the season, ranking 4th, wraps up the season with 6 PvE deaths. Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 3) With the start of PvE deaths not starting until episode 4, this gave a lot of time for players to lose lots of hearts. However this season was a lot better in terms of health and PvE survival. First death is taken by Palmerater, '''whom died horribly to lag, falling in lava. A half PvE death takes place in episode 6 when '''MagneticMC is portal trapped by Graser10, whom was the victim last season of one. with the swarm of PVP deaths, mostly by Grapeapplesauce, no PvE deaths were taking place, though some were very low in health in the mid-late season, and whilst Bayani's fire sword was a lot for Grapeapplesauce, they both killed each other, and since Bayani died to fall damage caused by Grape, it still counts as a Half-PvE death. This total counts to 4 total PvE deaths, 2 were Half-PvE, 2 Full. Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 4) Right at the start, Pokediger1 lost half his health to an enderman. Not too long after, Tofuugaming was damaged by sand. Things got progressively worse as YoshioToMario died to a Zombie. ChildDolphin also later died to a Zombie mob. Not too much longer, Palmerator was a victim of of a creeper attack, and died. Then, one episode later, Grapeapplesauce glitched into a lava pool and died. MrMitch also was a victim of lava and died shortly after. Also, DulJuice was killed by a wither effect, three episodes later. DrPlayStation got unlucky and was shot by a blaze, slowly burning to death. The rest of the PvE deaths took place last episode, and happened in the end. First death was Flexvoid, dying to the Dragon. Devon_Mines was a victim of an enderman. TYBZI carelessly broke an ender crystal and blew up, and then finally, Tomahawk was killed by an Enderman. Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 5) Season 5 immediately started rocky for a couple of players, including Dolphin, M4M, etc. ChildDolphin immediately went after a river from a high jump, and missed by a few blocks, causing him to fall to his death. In episode 6, with 16 players still alive, JoeyGraceffa wasn't looking the best. He staircased down, and fell into a cave and died as he was at half heart. All of the other PVE deaths were mainly from combat logging, usually when someone experienced lag and tried to relog. Victims included; TheBestGinger9, Grapeapplesauce, & StrauberryJam. Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 6) * PVE Category:UHC Category:Episodes Category:Ongoing Series Category:Series